ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Imad 10: Total Chaos
Chapter 5 of Imad 10: Chapter 5: Total Chaos The story starts on Anodyne where a group of black anodites in a secret chamber inside a planet perform a dark ritual, sacrificing one of their own kind to liberate an ancient demon sealed long ago inside the planet, and presenting him an orb that give him back his power. The story shifts to Haratropolis, 3 years after the events of "Jeopardized Existence", where Professor Paradox along with Azmuth and Ben Tennyson arrive in the "I Corp" tower in front of Imad. After the two ATD wielders were introduced to each other, Paradox tells our friends to look outside to see why he brought them here. Our two heroes see to their horror that wormholes have opened above the city and were dropping thousands of rogue aliens who are destroying everything. Paradox wants them to come with him and abandon everything, but Imad and Ben decide to stay and fight. Despite their best efforts, Imad and Ben Were outnumbered, and Paradox transported them to Anodyne. Imad asks with apprehension what will happen to the humans on Earth, and became Furious when Paradox replied him that there is a big chance that most of them will be killed. Ben tries to comfort Imad who snaps back at him, only to apologize. The leader of the Anodites, Celestia, enters the room and explains to our friends the nature of the crisis. Long ago, an extradimensional demon named Chaos, originally exiled to oblivion, managed to enter this plane of existence. He is known as the demon entity of war destruction and death, and had the powers to mind control beings. He used his mind-controlled minnions to wreak havoc and destroy other planets, and the more destruction he caused, the more powerful he got. Knowing their time would come, the Anodites fought a tremendous battle against him. However, a group of corrupted black anodites known as the brotherhood of the Dark Chimera joined Chaos. The Anodite high Mage Equinox was able to seal most of Chaos' power in an orb, severly weakening him and allowing the anodites to seal him inside their planet, thus defeating him. However, the orb was stolen and Chaos was freed, and should he cause enough deaths, he will become omnipotent. Ben and Imad first agree on finding a way to shield their minds from Chaos' mind control. Paradox replies that the answer lies with the Psychysapiens, a race of aliens who's highly evolved brains are immune to mind control. He sends Them both to their homeplanet Cerebrax VII, without telling them what to do. Our heroes find themselves on the planet which is being attacked by many berserk aliens. They conclude that Paradox knows they can't save everyone, but wants them to Save a certain person, One who's in desperate need of their help. They enter the scientists building from which where fleeing many scientists and fend their way through hords of berserk aliens using their ultimates to help one another while facing Kinecelerans and Vaxasaurians.All the floors were empty, but when they arrived to the top floor, they heard a faint voice saying "Please...Help me..." . They transformed into Ultimate Chthonian and Ultimate Swampfire and bursted in the room, where they found Wildvines in front of a wall of blue fire. After defeating the aliens, Ben tried to get through the flames and freeze them, but it was no use with these special flames. Imad told him about his alien's ability to stand volcanic heat and told him to meet him down. He went through the flames and found behind them a beautiful female alien under fallen rubbles who had fainted under the extreme heat. Knowing that his body won't be able to protect her from the heat generated by the flames, Imad found another way out. After clearing the rubbles with his enhanced strength, he blew a hole with his explosive crystal shards in the wall, grabbed the female scientist ,jumped and slided in a crystal slide he generated from the ground. Down, he and Ben reunite. The alien begins to open her eyes and Imad reverts at that moment to his human form asking her if she's ok. She says she's fine, but remembers that her planet is under attack. When Imad and Ben couldn't convince her to leave her people behind, Imad snaps and in a burst of despair shouts at her about how he had lost everything and that if they don't escape, there is no more hope for this entire plane. The scientist was scared, But Imad bursted into tears hiding his face. She tried to comfort him, but Ben Reminded her of their mission. They escape On board a spaceship, leaving the planet to die. On the ship, Imad hears the alien sobbing silently. Feeling bad for her and knowing what it feels like to have lost everything, he tries to comfort her with words. When she turned to face him with her emerald green eyes, he found her really beautiful, and something strange happened: He felt transported at high speed into space, and when he looked down, he found a being weeping over his fallen comrade, he felt something melancolic and familiar. Then an angelic figure appearing from a flash of green light and everything went blank. When he woke up, he was on the floor and found Ben and the scientist over him. The alien told him he went into a transe and fainted. Imad felt a little embarassed, but the alien reassured him that there is nothing to be ashamed of, and that Imad's thought popped on it's own in her head, without her resorting to use her telephatic powers. She also told him there was some sort of connection between their minds, and she thanked both heroes for saving her (Imad's name popped into her mind, but she had to ask Ben's name). Imad felt sympathy towards her, as if he knew her. The Scientist introduced herself: She was called Pearl . When the aliens attacked , she heard a child crying on the last level while she was inspecting the building to see if there was still someone. She tried to get the little girl to safety, but was blocked by rogue aliens. She allowed the child to escape by fending off the aliens with her powers, but an experimental combustible took fire and the explosion knocked her back, and the rubbles fell on her. The heat was too intense for her to use telekinesis, so she tried desperately calling for help. She was half awake when Imad rescued her. She says she wished she could have said farewell to her loved ones and began crying. Pearl also sensed Imad's intention to comfort her and thanked him, before asking our friends what is happening. She proposed connecting her mind to Imad telephatically to understand quickly the story. Imad accepted, and during the process, saw their meeting with Celerita, but also flashbacks of his entire life, as well as flashbacks of Pearl's Life, before finding himself looking at the 3 unknown figures he just seen. After the link broke, he dryly asked what did Pearl do to him, only for her to innocently assure him, this wasn't supposed to happen. She explained that Her and Imad's minds are tuned, a term used by Psychysapiens when two individuals have complementary brain waves, something very rare especially between members of two different species.At that moment Professor Paradox appears, and tell them they have done well, after being introduced to Pearl. He tells Imad and Ben that he had work to do, and saving Pearl was something Both of them had to do, Especially Imad. He transports our friends to Anodyne. Azmuth reveals Paradox had brought a complete Potis Altiare to be used against Chaos, and that the anodites have gone to stop Chaos' destruction to weaken him. Pearl reveals that she knows the place of a special magical stone that can increase a psychic alien's powers to unbelievable levels. So they decide to grant Imad both artifacts so he uses Ultimate Masquerade with a high potential of power and defeat Chaos. Pearl builds two discrete anti-mind control devices for Ben and Imad. After Azmuth unlocks them the master control, They venture towards the planet Rozumite XI, which is surrounded by black holes, with some Anodites. However,it is revealed anodites get drained of their energy while in proximity of this planet, so Paradox takes them back home, leaving our trio alone. Pearl stays in the ship, on contact with both Imad and Ben on their vizors to guide them through the temple's traps. But the traps had already been activated, hinting someone preceeded them there. Imad and Ben had to fight thousands of berserk aliens near the magical stone. Seeing they can't take much more of it, Ben Takes the stone, gives it to Imad and tells him to make a run for it. Imad refuses, but Ben Pushes him through the portal telling him he is the last hope the universe has, knocking some sense back into him. Imad goes to the ship and orders a reluctant Pearl to take off without Ben, without explanations and shouting at her under the pressure, before apologizing and telling her to trust him. A dogfight ensures, with Pearl dodging laser blasts from enemy ships and Imad blasting a few of them, before Pearl making a very dangerous move: She goes towrads a black hole which drags and destroys the enemies, and then uses high tech to destroy the black hole. Imad told her what Ben did, and Pearl admitted he's a true hero after all despite his cocky attitude. However, while Ben as Way Big fended off the aliens, he was taken out of the fight by a single blow of Chaos who transported himslef there. Paradox appears and tells them that there was an anodite spy among them, which is how Chaos knew to go on Rozumite XI, however, the reason he couldn't take the stone is because only one with pure intentions can take it off the pedestrial.He reveals Chaos had removed Ben's device and turned him into a mind controlled Minion. Pearl, Imad and Azmuth work on the Ultimatrix, upgrading it with the Potis Altiare And the stone, turning it into the powerful Psychytrix . Imad leads an assault on Chaos' fortress with the anodites, where he single handedly took out hords of berserk aliens and the Brotherhood of the Dark Chimera Using Mental confusion and Mental burst. When mind controlled Ben steps in, Imad uses his Psychic power to release him from Chaos' control, but the demon knocks Ben out again. A fierce battle engages between the death god and Imad, the latter countering the first's attacks with psychic shields, strong telekenisis, and an amazing ability to slow downn time with his mind, in addition to some deadly punches and kicks. He finally used "Psychic Mirage" creating 4 energy clones in a V Formation which rammed the demon sending him out of the castle, with Imad sending him towards a star. Imad used his mind to transform it into a black hole, and fired at Chaos a beam which prevented his attempt to escape from his doom. The later shouted "CURSE YOUUU!" Before Imad destroyed the black hole. Pearl lands in the castle and hugs both Imad and Ben, thanking them. However, all those who died are gone for good. Ben Transforms into Alien X with Gwen Tennyson's and Kevin Levin's help. Paradox gives Imad an idea: Imad turns into Ultimate Masquerade and transports mentally himself and Pearl inside Alien X's head, where they come to an agreement with Serena and Bellicus. After resolving two of their motions, they vote on reversing all the damage done by Chaos, and on the trio Getting out of Alien X's head, and both were won. Paradox congratulates the team and tells Imad to come with him. He reveals to him that what he saw when he first looked into Pearl's eyes, the vision of 2 comrades and an angel in space, was in fact what happened with him 3 years ago in the Core of Existence . He reveals to him that the mysterious being who saved Imad is none other than Pearl in her distant future. He tells him the reson he and Pearl shared this vision is because of the strong bond they will have in the future. When Imad asks how will Pearl evolve into an ultimate form, he tells him he'll figure it out himslef when the time is right. Imad tells Pearls about that, and The trio is last seen going to Ben's favorite snack bar, the Burger Shack, saying it's the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Category:Episodes Category:Imad 10 Chapters